


Pumpkins

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Magic, Gen, sportscandy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: The secret sportscandy
Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321568
Kudos: 8





	Pumpkins

Robbie just bought a rather large pumpkin under an alias downtown. Though he’d never tell the elf, pumpkins are the one “sportscandy” he likes – especially after he bakes it into a pie and tops it with whipped cream. Once he walks out, he finds said elf and the pink cheerleader headed his way. Though he’s in disguise, it’s a new disguise and they would want to talk. His fear is confirmed as he hears the kangaroo call out. Robbie ducks behind a dumpster and mutters a spell under his breath. He reappears in his lair seconds later, holding his pumpkin.


End file.
